


Saccharine

by j_whirl44



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Is it missing Sasha Rackett Hours right now???, perhaps but isn't it always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: Sasha thinks of an old friend.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Saccharine

Sasha looks out onto the courtyard from her perch on the roof and smiles. Old habits die hard, she guesses. It takes her almost double the time as it usually would but it’s worth it for the way she feels whenever she’s up here.

She sees the kids working in the courtyard below. Wilde and Azus are practicing their throwing technique on the range. They line up their shots and let go of their knives. Wilde hits an almost bullseye as Azus misses the mark completely. She watches the young girl jump up and down in victory as she does an over-the-top bow towards her brother, who looks none too pleased at his sister’s boasting.

She smiles and laughs while shaking her head. It’s exactly moments like this where she wishes the others were here; to see just how strangely similar their namesakes have become. She imagines Oscar would get a kick out of the bodacious nature of little Wilde. He would see how headstrong she is as well as her affinity to the finer things in life, just like him.

Sasha looks out into the horizon now as she smiles and thinks that if Oscar were here the two of them would head out into the markets and WIlde would get that green dress she’s been asking for weeks about now, along with probably about six or seven others. She’d demand her brothers sit and watch her showcase them all and she imagines if Oscar were here he would be announcing her every time.

She frowns a bit now as she thinks about how she left him. He was so tired and overworked and barely able to keep up any appearances. There was something so obviously wrong but there wasn’t anything Sasha could do. It wasn’t fair; he helped save her and in the end she doesn’t know if anyone gave him that same courtesy.

She thinks back to Damascus and that little moment they shared while waiting for Grizzop and Hamid to return from the sewers. Even then he was so clearly gone, she’s always wondered if there was any way to see it earlier.

\--

_It was silent as the two of them, plus Azu, ate their little meal. The paladin gave Sasha a look as to say she should try talking to him again. She pulled a face and tensed a little. Sasha had never been good at conversation and didn’t know what to say to him. He so clearly didn’t want to talk about whatever was going on with him and she wasn’t usually one to pry, but Azu was insistent and Sasha could admit she was genuinely concerned._

_She sighed and looked over at Wilde who was just rhythmically moving his hands to place food into his mouth and slowly chewing. She noticed how empty his face looked. Not too long ago she saw that in herself. She moved closer to him._

_“Hey again, friend, I-uh-just...just wanted to see if you’re okay, you seem well out of it,” she said._

_Wilde doesn’t respond at first, still locked in the rhythmic motions of eating. Sasha just nodded her head and picked at her own portion. He turned his head finally and gave her a smile that she knew was nowhere near real. She screwed her face at that a little, Wilde didn’t do anything more as he started to stare back out into the horizon._

_Sasha let out an annoyed huff, “Look, mate, I just...you gotta be better. Take care of yourself better. Take it from someone who was proper-proper dead up until pretty recently. It wasn’t a fun experience. Which…” she hesitated as she pondered the right words to say, “Which again I thank you for helping me. Truly I-uh-know we don’t know each other well, but it meant...it means a lot. Never had someone vouch for me like you did,” she said. Like his response in the meeting with Apophis, Wilde winces at that and she sees a blush color his face along with the beginnings of a genuine smile. She thought 'this is good,' they’re getting somewhere._

_She decided to take the bait, “That must’ve been so embarrassing for you, eh? To get called out by your boss like that...in front of everyone,” she said. He gave a huff that she suspected was supposed to be a laugh as he looked over at her again. This time there’s some light in his eyes. Sasha smiled._

_Another silence falls between them as she saw Wilde seemingly chewing over a thought. He huffs out another breath, “Thank you, Sasha, but I am fine. Really. It’s-It’s nothing I can’t handle on my own,” he said._

_“The whole point -I think-here is you don’t have to do that, Wilde,” she responded._

_He looked to be honestly surprised by that, but he masked it quickly. He gave a short nod and neither of them spoke on the topic again._

\--

Then they left for Rome.

She hopes every night that Wilde made it through whatever happened to him. From what Grizzop had told them it seems like it was something almost as nasty as being a botched experiment for an apathetic sentient ceiling. Her gut feeling tells her that Azu and Hamid did make it back and that they did meet up with Oscar again. She holds them all in her heart and wishes to see them again; even if it’s only in dreams.

She looks to find her Wilde again, she’s now sitting on a tree stump off to the side and reading her codex. It’s no doubt one she’s swiped from Cicero. Sasha smiles once again and thinks that her daughter’s love of the arts is just another way she knows she gave her the right name.

**Author's Note:**

> We got to talking about Sasha and Oscar's friendship in rsb today and i got The Feels about it so.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!! Thank you to Coins for the word inspo !


End file.
